1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control in a display apparatus which has a pixel region including a plurality of pixels, and to a display apparatus which controls display contents of an image, when a cover covering a pixel region is present.
2. Description of Related Art
Techniques of display panels have advanced, and pixel region in equipment having a display unit has been expanded. Further, the number of equipment which are configured such that the display unit also plays a role of an operation unit (user interface) by embedding a touch panel in a display panel, and which allows a user to intuitively operate by interacting with an image such as an icon displayed on the display panel is increasing. However, there are a variety of problems regarding display control in the equipment having the above-described display unit. A portable equipment has a configuration in which the display unit also plays a role of the operation unit, and in order to increase an area of the pixel region, a portion for holding the equipment is decreased, which may lead to an erroneous operation in some cases. An invention is disclosed in which, when a hold of the display unit of the equipment is detected, the display region is changed within the pixel region so as to exclude the position held by the user.
In addition thereto, as an example of the portable equipment having the display unit, a tablet type personal computer (PC) has been widely distributed. The tablet type PC uses a large portion in a broad surface of a housing formed in a flat plate shape as a display surface. By further technical advancement, a sheet-shaped PC using a flexible display panel may also become to be distributed. In the equipment decreasing in thickness, it is possible to apply a change in the display region within the pixel region. Further, in the equipment that has the display unit decreasing in thickness, it is possible to perform display control so as to prevent a deterioration in visibility due to the reflection of strong environmental light.